


Ti si Legge negli Occhi

by F_A_E_R



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, MetaMoro, e dalle mie malate elucubrazioni è nato questo, e io sono fissata con il linguaggio del corpo, e sti due si prestano benissimo per uno studio approfondito, ed Ermal invece no, perché Fabbrì è un libro aperto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: “Tu Fabbrì hai questo problema che ti si legge negli occhi quello che pensi.” [...]Per questo aveva preso l’abitudine, quando era davvero in imbarazzo, di nascondersi gli occhi in un gesto sfuggente, per questo abbassava lo sguardo più di qualsiasi altro uomo della sua età: quella era la breccia verso la sua anima, e doveva prestare la massima attenzione a ciò che poteva entrarvi.E soprattutto a ciò che poteva uscirne.Fabrizio Moro non è mai stato capace di celare le sue emozioni, anche se forse a volte sarebbe saggio imparare a farlo.





	Ti si Legge negli Occhi

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.

 

 

“Tu Fabbrì hai questo problema che ti si legge negli occhi quello che pensi.”

Gliel’aveva detto una sua compagna di classe alle superiori nel disperato tentativo di preservarlo da una cotta che da lì a pochi giorni sarebbe finita malissimo, uno dei rifiuti più cocenti della sua giovane esistenza.

Aveva ragione.

Fabrizio era sempre stato un ragazzo chiuso, introverso, timido, eppure se spesso si imponeva di tapparsi la bocca per evitare di cacciarsi nei casini, le sue iridi castane non riuscivano mai a celare i suoi veri sentimenti, come una falla in una diga di contenimento che fa schizzare fuori l’acqua con una pressione spaventosa.

Per questo aveva preso l’abitudine, quando era _davvero_ in imbarazzo, di nascondersi gli occhi in un gesto sfuggente, per questo abbassava lo sguardo più di qualsiasi altro uomo della sua età: quella era la breccia verso la sua anima, e doveva prestare la massima attenzione a ciò che poteva entrarvi.

E soprattutto a ciò che poteva uscirne.

Di certo non si aspettava che avrebbe abbassato la guardia in quel modo, in quell’occasione, con quella persona.

Dovevano essere sembrati davvero una coppia male assortita, un duo improbabile su cui nessuno avrebbe scommesso un centesimo.

Un piccolo lord dalle camicie stirate e un disperato fuggito da un centro sociale, un emo fotofobico e un black block con le occhiaie: così dovevano essere sembrati quando avevano annunciato la loro presenza congiunta a Sanremo. E allora erano giustamente fioccate le domande, curiose e stupite. “Come è nata questa collaborazione?” “Di chi è stata l’idea?” “Perché avete scelto di partecipare insieme?”.

Era quasi sempre lui a rispondere a quegli interrogativi, Ermal lo lasciava parlare, annuiva con convinzione e solo di tanto in tanto aggiungeva qualcosa se riteneva che Fabrizio non fosse stato interamente esaustivo.

Era di altre risposte che si incaricava, senza nemmeno lasciare il tempo a Fabrizio di provarci -e forse era meglio così-.

“Che bello il vostro rapporto, sembrate proprio fratelli!” era la solita solfa che nascondeva un po’ di invidia e un po’ di imbarazzo per un affetto sincero che l’italiano medio guardava sempre con una certa diffidenza.

E così come l’imbeccata era sempre la stessa anche le parole di Ermal erano sempre le stesse: si erano _annusati_ , sosteneva lui, si erano guardati fra tanti e si erano scelti, perché erano anime affini che non avevano potuto ignorare i passi lungo i quali il destino li aveva condotti.

Aveva ragione, erano anime affini. C’era qualcosa fra di loro che li faceva gravitare l’uno attorno all’altro, una carica che li legava e impediva loro di allontanarsi, un filo rosso che teneva insieme il loro spirito e i loro cuori.

Fratelli, era una bella parola.

Ma a differenza di Ermal, Fabrizio non aggiungeva mai nulla ai suoi discorsi. Sorrideva e nascondeva gli occhi in quel suo gesto sempre più frequente, un gesto che avrebbe dovuto suonare come un campanello d’allarme e che invece aveva deciso di ignorare di proposito.

Fabrizio aveva delle responsabilità e le teneva a mente ogni giorno.

Aveva una compagna, soprattutto aveva dei figli.

Aveva tutto ciò che una persona ragionevole potrebbe desiderare, eppure i suoi occhi raccontavano una storia diversa, vibravano di un sentimento pericolosissimo che gli stava sfuggendo di mando ad ogni sorriso, ad ogni abbraccio, ad ogni carezza.

Fratelli, che sfacciata bugia.

Gli sguardi che Fabrizio rivolgeva ad Ermal non li aveva mai dedicati né a Romina né a Filippo, mai aveva indugiato in quel modo con le labbra sui loro volti dopo un bacio sfuggente che si era attardato troppo, mai aveva cercato ossessivamente l’intrico dei loro capelli sotto alle sue dita.

E gli abbracci, gli abbracci erano tutta un’altra cosa.

Quando aveva conosciuto Ermal gli aveva fatto una strana impressione. Non negativa, affatto. Era rimasto incantato da quella figura sin dal primo momento, eppure gli sembrava una contraddizione, un ossimoro dalle gambe lunghe e dal fiato corto, che cercava di correre e veniva prontamente raggiunto da se stesso.

Che Ermal avesse un bisogno d’affetto acuto e quasi doloroso era evidente, che nella sua anima vi fosse una voragine strappata a morsi e non ancora colmata si percepiva ad ogni suo sguardo. Che lui _volesse_ farsi aiutare non era altrettanto scontato.

Come un animale selvatico era sempre all’erta, sempre pronto a sottrarsi al contatto con uno scarto misurato, con un gesto impercettibile. Non gli piaceva lasciarsi andare a sentimentalismi, evitava le effusioni. Non era un ragazzo fisico, non era come Fabrizio.

Fabrizio, appunto, il contatto lo cercava sempre. Che fosse una stretta di mano, una pacca su una spalla o un abbraccio sgraziato, la connessione era essenziale, il calore umano era vitale. Aveva così paura della solitudine, così paura del vuoto, che a volte aveva bisogno di _toccare_ la gente per convincersi che non fosse solo frutto della sua fantasia, un’illusione crudele da cui ci si sveglia con un principio di panico.

Un duo improbabile, per davvero, eppure Ermal aveva smesso di irrigidirsi sotto il tocco scomposto e goffo di Fabrizio, aveva smesso di sgranare gli occhi in quel modo che lasciava trasparire tutto il suo disappunto per quelle iniziative non autorizzate, aveva incominciato a dare segno di apprezzare quella vicinanza, quell’affettuosa irruenza di cui era fatto il nucleo più profondo del suo collega.

Sembrava aver incominciato a non fuggire le sue effusioni, il suo affetto, il suo _amore_.

Perché sì, era di amore che si trattava, e alla fine anche Fabrizio aveva dovuto fare i conti con la sua coscienza.

Sottovoce, chiuso in una camera d’albergo con il rubinetto aperto per coprire i sospiri del suo cuore, per preservare una verità che mai e poi mai avrebbe dovuto essere pronunciata ad alta voce, perché Fabrizio aveva delle responsabilità, e pur essendo folle d’amore per Ermal non poteva venire loro meno e nemmeno voleva farlo.

Aveva preso quindi questa risoluzione: attendere, sopportare, mettersi il cuore in pace per un sogno irrealizzabile e farsi bastare l’affetto fraterno, la stima e l’ammirazione senza svilire il loro profondo significato, senza svilire il percorso che avevano compiuto per giungere a lambire il suo cuore.

Aveva continuato ad agire come al solito, con spontaneità, censurandosi solo quando l’impulso diventava troppo forte e altrimenti avrebbe aggredito le labbra di Ermal ignorando le luci dei riflettori e le bocche delle telecamere puntate contro di loro.

Aveva continuato ad essere se stesso e ad accettare la definizione di fratello, premurandosi giusto di celare lo sguardo dietro alle sue dita per evitare che vi leggessero dentro ciò che a stento aveva il coraggio di leggervi lui stesso.

Poi era successo.

Improvviso, inaspettato, un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Il _La_ , per una volta, era partito da Ermal e non da lui.

Era stato un braccio attorno alle spalle, una stretta salda e al contempo delicatissima, un affronto al mondo sfidato con uno sguardo dritto in camera, e non appena Fabrizio aveva capito che cosa stesse succedendo il saggio consiglio della sua amica delle superiori era sparito nel nulla, ricacciato in fondo ai ricordi con la prepotenza della gioia incontenibile che gli stava esplodendo nel petto.

E l’amore gli era sgorgato dagli occhi, una supernova pronta ad infiammare l’universo, una dichiarazione muta e luminosissima in eurovisione.

Si era morso un labbro per bilanciare il suo sorriso dirompente, ma ciò che tratteneva in un punto sfuggiva in un altro e Fabrizio, senza saperlo, si era ritrovato nudo di fronte a migliaia di persone, aveva permesso che un’intera nazione vedesse il più profondo ed indicibile dei suoi desideri.

Le domande si erano quindi fatte più stupite, più curiose, più insistenti, ma le risposte erano sempre quelle, la definizione del loro legame sempre la stessa, l’atteggiamento identico a quello tenuto fino a quel giorno.

Nulla era cambiato, eccetto il suo sguardo.

Fabrizio si era dimenticato di difendere la breccia.

E adesso erano lì, in camera sua, il leoncino mollato sul comodino ed Ermal arresosi alla stanchezza riverso sul suo letto, la giacca ancora indosso e gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso leggero a dipingergli le labbra sottili.

Era felice, era soddisfatto, avevano vinto.

Insieme.

\- E anche questa è andata! – sospirò con gli occhi ancora chiusi, Fabrizio che si sfilava la giacca verde e la buttava senza cura sullo schienale della seggiola.

\- Già. – disse semplicemente, ancora frastornato dal rumore, dai coriandoli, dalle braccia di Ermal che lo avevano sollevato di peso e stretto in un abbraccio dal quale non avrebbe voluto uscire mai.

Era stato lui ad invitarlo in camera per prolungare ancora un poco l’euforia, per condividere fino all’ultima goccia quella felicità. Erano stanchi morti tutti e due, ma non voleva chiudere la giornata così in fretta, non voleva lasciarlo andare adesso che finalmente erano di nuovo solo loro due e il mondo fuori.

Ermal disse qualcos’altro, le guance delicate illuminate da una risata appena accennata, e Fabrizio si dimenticò che anche in assenza di riflettori c’erano confini che era saggio non valicare.

Invece di aprire il frigo e recuperare le due birre che aveva promesso, puntò verso il letto e si lasciò cadere accanto al collega, un gomito a puntellare il materasso e la mano a sorreggergli il capo.

\- E’ bello vederti ridere di nuovo. – confessò, serio e brillo d’aria e d’euforia, ubriaco di stanchezza e di parole che non volevano starsene al loro posto.

Ermal portò i suoi due occhi scuri su di lui e inclinò appena la testa, curioso.

\- Eri così teso in ‘sti giorni… - spiegò.

Un’altra risata, un’altra piccola benedizione.

\- Grazie al cazzo, Fabbrì! Pure tu mica eri tanto allegro, eh! – fu la pronta risposta prima che Ermal si raddrizzasse e sistemasse meglio i cuscini dietro la schiena per riuscire a sedersi come i cristiani.

Anche Fabrizio rise, una risata sincera e un po’ traballante, segno che non era del tutto concentrato sul discorso, come se già avesse archiviato ciò che aveva detto e assieme la risposta di Ermal.

\- Ma lo sai che sei proprio bello quando ridi? – domandò, senza soppesare la portata di quella dichiarazione.

Non si accorse del lampo di consapevolezza nelle iridi dell’amico, non fece caso ai suoi muscoli che si erano tesi sotto la stoffa blu della giacca.

Fabrizio aveva abbassato la guardia e la falla nella diga era esplosa senza più speranza di contenimento.

Era ad un passo dal baratro, ma non se ne accorgeva.

\- Dai, Fabbrì, non dire cazzate. –

Gli sembrò timidezza il suo distogliere lo sguardo, gli sembro umiltà il suo sistemarsi meglio sul materasso.

Gli sembrò bellissimo e perfetto e gli sembrò il momento giusto, l’occasione buona.

La voce gli si abbassò fino a diventare un sussurro arrochito dall’emozione e dall’impazienza.

\- Non sono cazzate. – mormorò portandogli una mano fra i riccioli come tante altre volte, come tante altre volte lasciandola scivolare piano lungo gli zigomi del più giovane e poi portandola sulla sua nuca ad avvicinare i loro visi nel preludio di un bacio che fino a quel giorno non era mai giunto.

Fu a quel punto che se ne accorse.

Fu in quell’istante che capì.

La continuazione di quel gesto che tante volte aveva immaginato non avvenne, una leggera pressione contraria a resistergli.

Ermal non stava assecondando il suo movimento, gli si opponeva.

La consapevolezza dell’errore colpì Fabrizio ancora prima della sua voce.

\- Fabbrì, no. –

Ermal aveva scartato a destra, si era liberato del suo tocco in un movimento rapido, elegante, deciso.

E anche la sua voce era decisa, seppur vellutata come i petali di un giglio.

Fabrizio si sentì gelare il cuore.

Quello era un rifiuto, Ermal lo stava rifiutando.

Pensò di provare a salvarsi in corner, pensò di provare a mentire, inventarsi una scusa, dare la colpa allo spumante che gli avevano dato nel backstage, ma ogni cosa sarebbe stata peggio, perché negli occhi duri di Ermal leggeva una verità che non avrebbe mai voluto dover apprendere.

\- Ermal, io… - balbettò, incapace di articolare una qualsiasi frase perché incapace di produrre un qualsiasi pensiero.

\- Lo so. – lo interruppe lui prima che potesse farsi male da solo, prima che quella situazione potesse precipitare ancora di più.

\- Lo sai? – non riuscì a trattenere la domanda.

Era una domanda stupida perché non si aspettava da essa nessuna risposta. Cosa chiedeva, in quelle parole? Perché non lo avesse respinto prima, quando non avrebbe fatto così male? O forse perché non provava anche lui a lasciarsi andare, ad accettare quel sentimento e provare a vedere dove lo avrebbe condotto?

Ermal chinò il capo e sospirò, un sospiro lungo, affaticato e imbarazzato, un sospiro che lo allontanò da lui di decine di chilometri.

\- Fabbrì, a te si legge negli occhi quello che pensi. – ammise, quasi rassegnato, quasi in quella resa avesse voluto dimostrargli che fino all’ultimo aveva sperato di essersi sbagliato, di aver male interpretato i suoi gesti, i suoi sguardi e le sue parole.

Ma l’unico ad aver male interpretato era Fabrizio, e adesso la verità gli si mostrava in tutta la sua fredda imponenza, mentre le guance gli andavano a fuoco, le labbra si stringevano ermeticamente e la vergogna e il dolore gli ruggivano in gola senza tuttavia abbandonarne il rifugio.

Si era preso una sbandata, questo gli era successo. Una di quelle infatuazioni che ti annebbiano il cervello e ti impediscono di vedere come stanno le cose per davvero. Si era preso una sbandata colossale e aveva ignorato i segni che chiari e precisi gli erano sempre stati inviati. Aveva piegato ogni interpretazione al suo volere e aveva scambiato il distacco per reticenza, il rispetto per interesse.

Si era raccontato una bugia più grande di quella che aveva raccontato agli altri e ci era caduto di faccia, convincendosene fino nel midollo.

\- Quindi io non… Tu non mi… - balbettò, stupido come un bambino capriccioso che non vuole mollare nemmeno di fronte all’evidenza, masochista come era sempre stato in ogni più misero aspetto della sua vita.

Ermal si alzò in piedi lentamente, come un colosso stanco.

\- Non posso, Fabrizio. Io… sono lusingato, davvero, ma non posso. Io non sono innamorato di te. –

Fu una pausa quella che seguì. La pausa necessaria a prendere fiato prima di un tuffo profondo.

\- Non lo sono mai stato, Fabbrì. –

E la sua voce dolce, posata, gentile gli strinò l’anima, gli squarciò i pensieri e lo lasciò vuoto, deserto, straziato.

Fu come un veleno datogli da bere con le sue stesse mani, e adesso che entrava in circolo ogni cosa in lui bruciava e strideva, piangeva di dolore, di paura, di rimorso, di vergogna.

Faceva così male che nemmeno respirava, faceva così male che nemmeno più riusciva a vedere.

Lasciò che la diga venisse giù di colpo, travolta dalla potenza dell’acqua, travolta dalla disperazione improvvisa e acuta in cui la freddezza di quel rifiuto lo aveva precipitato.

E pianse, pianse forte, intensamente, di gola, mentre Ermal se ne andava e lo lasciava solo, lo lasciava vuoto, lo lasciava morto e spezzato sotto il peso del suo errore.

Perché Ermal era bisognoso di affetto, ma non voleva il suo e Fabrizio, invece, viveva della necessità di riversarsi in lui e da lui farsi accogliere perché si erano guardati fra tanti, si erano annusati e si erano scoperti anime affini.

Ma non abbastanza.

Mai abbastanza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando si sveglia ha gli occhi gonfi e la gola stretta da un nodo indistricabile. Ha pianto, e a giudicare dal dolore diffuso nel petto ha pianto forte e a lungo.

Fa male, un male indescrivibile e le lacrime tornano ad impastargli le ciglia prendendo il posto del sonno che è fuggito via.

Li vede ancora, gli occhi di Ermal fissi nei suoi. Lo vede ancora il velato disgusto che per educazione cercava di non far trapelare, sente ancora la sua voce graffiargli la pelle e abbandonarlo a dissanguarsi d’amore non corrisposto.

Ma la sua stanza non è buia. Vi è un refolo di luce che si insinua fra le imposte, sfiorando il suo braccio nudo e rifrangendosi in un paio di iridi dense e profonde, spalancate sul suo volto in una preoccupazione senza nome.

\- Fabbrì? –

Non riconosce immediatamente la voce, o meglio, non capisce come possa essere lì, con lui, _per_ lui.

\- Fabbrì, sei sveglio? Stai bene? –

Finalmente mette a fuoco.

Non è a Sanremo, chiuso in un albergo dal letto rifatto e impersonale.

E’ a casa sua, a Roma, fra le sue lenzuola e le sue federe.

E’ mattina, molto presto, forse è appena l’alba e si ricorda che non è solo. Nella cameretta i suoi bambini stanno dormendo in attesa di un entusiasmante week-end tutti insieme, in giardino il parabrezza della macchina è imperlato di rugiada e accanto a lui, a letto, un avambraccio a sorreggere il suo peso e i riccioli tutti schiacciati da un lato, c’è anche Ermal.

Capisce e si concede un respiro profondo e reso tremolante dalle lacrime e dalla paura.

\- Un incubo. Niente di grave. Ti ho svegliato? – taglia corto, cambiando argomento.

Ermal scuote la testa e lo guarda a lungo.

Spera di non aver parlato nel sonno.

\- Mi sono svegliato di mio. Però respiravi male, mi stavo già ansiando. – pausa, un piccolo ghigno gli colora il viso ancora mezzo assonnato.

\- Sai, coi vecchietti non si sa mai… - commenta e Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. Vede i muscoli di Ermal distendersi e gli viene il sospetto che l’abbia detto apposta per ottenere da lui quella reazione.

\- Bravo, Fabbrì, che sei più bello quando ridi. – aggiunge, poi sbadiglia, la destra che anziché tapparsi la bocca va a sfregare gli occhi.

\- Comunque sono le sei e un quarto, io dormirei ancora se non ti dispiace. – è la sua proposta.

Non aspetta nemmeno che Fabrizio gli risponda, tira le coperte verso l’alto per sistemarle meglio e si accoccola a lui, un braccio attorno alla sua vita e la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, le labbra a solleticargli il collo e ricci a sfiorargli le guance.

Fabrizio trae un altro profondo sospiro e porta la mano ad affondare fra i capelli del compagno, accarezzandoli in movimenti lenti e circolari che lo riportano alla pace.

E si dà dello stupido per quelle sue paure irrazionali, per l’ansia di svegliarsi un giorno e scoprire di essersi immaginato tutto. Ermal è lì con lui e non c’è altro a cui deve pensare.

\- Fabbrì? – biascica il ragazzo, gli occhi già chiusi e la coscienza che sta di nuovo sprofondando fra i cuscini.

\- Mh? – lo incalza lui, la mano ancora naufragata fra i riccioli.

Silenzio, e quasi crede che si sia riaddormentato lasciandolo lì con la sua curiosità insoddisfatta.

\- Ti amo. –

E Fabrizio sorride, senza premurarsi di mordersi un labbro per contenere la gioia, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere gli occhi per trattenere l’amore che gonfia in lui ogni giorno di più.

Non risponde, non ce n’è bisogno e il respiro cadenzato di Ermal contro il suo collo lo informa che si è già riaddormentato.

Allora volta appena il capo fino a che le sue labbra non incontrano la fronte del più giovane e vi deposita un bacio leggero e sereno, sfuggente e profondo.

Non ha più nulla da nascondere, non c’è più niente da temere.

Che gli leggano pure negli occhi quello che pensa, perché quello che pensa ora è felicità.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avendo già vissuto una relazione similissima a questa molto da vicino vi sono certi tipi di quesiti a cui sono già abituata, primo fra tutti: "ma chi dei due è più preso?"  
> Ermal e Fabrizio sono due persone affini e diversissime, e una delle differenze maggiori fra di loro è la fisicità e il modo in cui schermano le proprie emozioni. E ho pensato, ho pensato al fatto che se Fabbrì sembra proprio cotto a puntino, Ermal necessita invece di un'osservazione molto più attenta per cercare di interpretare i suoi sentimenti.  
> E niente, mi sono depressa e ne è uscita questa fic, con lieto fine obbligatorio altrimenti mi lanciavo dalla finestra.  
> (Spero che il fluff finale mi salvi da torce e forconi, vi voglio bene. xD)  
> Un bacio,  
> F_A_E_R


End file.
